


Cas Dean - Fear and Comfort

by MoonShineD



Series: Plot Bunnies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: Plot Bunny : NOT an actual storyDean and Cas' first timeInsecure DeanComforting Cas





	

Serious Wangst: (W)inchester + Angst = Wangst

Dean and Cas have just gotten together.  
So far they haven't had penetrative sex because Dean keeps stopping it before it gets to that point.  
They've kissed (a LOT), have had (many) hand jobs, but no sex or blow jobs. Dean knows he's a good kisser and has plenty of experience getting himself off via his own hand so he figures he can do the same things he does with himself to Cas.  
Cas is starting to wonder why they don't go further because Dean is a very sexual person. Maybe Dean doesn't want Cas enough to "solidly the profound bond"?

In reality... Dean is scared to death he won't be good at it so he does what Dean does and avoids it.

Dean has been searching online but has come a crossed some kinda scary information.

Dean has Googled "how to have sex with a guy" and read the first sentence that "anal sex can be very painful". He didn't read further where it talks about preparation to have non-painful sex and the joys of the prostate.

He even Googled "giving a blow job" but stopped at "giving blow jobs can suck" (pun intended) He didn't read that asking your partner what they like, paying attention to partners physical cues, and practicing makes it better each time. 

He also failed to take into account the love Cas has for him and the fact that he hasn't done anything like this either.

Eventually Cas pulls the info from Dean that he's really just insecure about disappointing Cas. Cas reassures Dean and they finally have sex.

Options: Sam finds Deans browser history. Sam may/may not share that with Cas and/or tease Dean (but also tells him everyone's afraid of any kind of sex the first time.


End file.
